Viva Forever
by nikasaur
Summary: A oneshot songfiction set to the song Viva Forever by the Spice Girls. Kiotr, with mention of Marie and Bobby.
1. Prologue

**Viva Forever  
**  
A Kiotr fanfiction.  
Written by: Nicole x.kiss.the.girl

**Disclaimer:** I do not own X-Men or anything related to the characters created by Stan Lee and Marvel Comics. No copyright infringement intended and there is no profit coming from this story. Also, I do not own the song used in this songfiction. All rights reserved to the Spice Girls. 

It had been a quiet, calm afternoon throughout all of Westchester. The Brotherhood had finally been dismantled, starting firstly with Magneto, and spreading the cure through those that envied it the most. The scene of those fatal battles were gruesome, unbearable to witness among many of the younger students who had seen the horrifying disaster on the television set in the recreation room in the Xavier Mansion. After the cure had been administered to those of the Brotherhood, it was put up for optional usage among the other mutants in society before it would be destroyed forever. The members of the X-Men saw to that. The days following those tragic events were dark, gloomy, and filled with a void that no one could seem to fill. Emptiness seared throughout the mutants at the Xavier Mansion, most of whom could not believe that he, the founder of such a pleasant and well-sculpted institution, was gone. Destroyed, rather, by the one person who he longed to help the most. She held the key to everything. And she too was gone. Killed for her own good and for the good of the society around her, mutant and human alike. Yet there was one more loss. A loss that struck the students at the Xavier Mansion with almost twice the grief.

It was the loss of Scott Summers, beloved professor and once leader of the X-Men. He had always been a great teacher. A great leader. A great friend. He was one of the few who held his head up in strength when danger aroused, instead of being unworthy of such a title by bowing his head in fear like many others in his place would do. He was in love, and many of the students adored him. One of the most sympathetic of the staff, he helped the students. He guided them. He taught them well. Constantly, he was raved about by the late Professor Charles Xavier and hence was he given the position as the leader.

The void that the three left behind was hard to fill, and so no one even attempted to think of replacing Scott, Jean, and Professor Xavier due to a heavy emotional burden that would come with the replacement of the three. It was hard to bear life without them, but the students found hope. They had to find hope. Ororo Munroe, the new leader of the X-Men and the woman with the second fiercest temper on campus, found her strength in the ideals that Professor Xavier installed in his school. The younger students found hope in the older students, their ideal role models for what they wanted to be like in the near future. The older students found hope. The hope was in each other. They were a clad, solid group of teenagers and they were the foundation of the school at this point. The fate of the institution resided in their hands. Particularly, two of these students hands.


	2. Viva Forever

**Viva Forever**

**A Kiotr song fiction.**

**Written by: Nicole x.kiss.the.girl**

It was an unusually quiet day in the recreation room of the Xavier Mansion, where a lot of students found their solace in each other to be at its highest peak. They basked in each other's company for hours at a time, just talking most of the time about how things were when the Professor was around. They simply called him the Professor now because they knew there was no one that would be able to replace the image that surrounded such an esteemed title. It was the comfort that every other student provided that made such talks of Charles Xavier, of Jean Grey, and of Scott Summers bearable to the majority of them, although those that were truly very close to any of the three of those lost were still a bit touchy a times at the names being mentioned.

Two of the students that still became slightly emotional through each of the supporting talks were two girls, one of whom relied on her boyfriend and the other who relied on her journal for even more comfort than the other students could provide. These two girls were Marie D'Canto and Katherine Pryde. Both girls were bright and very lively, but not as long as the death of their favorite Professors, Scott and Professor Xavier, were hanging over their heads. Rogue, or Marie as she preferred when they weren't out on important X-Men business, wasn't as irritable as Kitty was, who was alone to deal with this tragedy by herself. Surely, one would have figured that she would lean upon one of her fellow classmates or a little extra comfort, but she had not. In fact, she preferred it that way. Although, there was one particular guy that she had wished would offer his help to her, even though she would deny it anyway.

The unusually quiet afternoon in the rec room spawned out into a regeneration evening out in the courtyard. Marie, accompanied by her boyfriend Robert Drake, was sitting on one of the benches in the courtyard sometime around dinnertime, just about 7 or 8 o'clock in Westchester. Her brown hair flowed down to her shoulders and her arm gloves were held in place by a safety pin that connected them to her black "Ramones" tee shirt. Her dark blue denim, yet faded, jeans wrapped around her lower body with a very fine sort of fit, one that was hard to find for a girl with her build. She wasn't exactly thin, but she was nowhere near hefty or obese. She just had a little more muscle than most girls because of all the training she had received in the danger room, a room she had come to enjoy with Scott's enthusiasm but now dreaded due to his memory that seemed to appear to her whenever she stepped foot there. Bobby, known around the school as Iceman, smiled weakily at her and cupped his hands together, letting his ability take over. With the power to freeze things, or provide just enough to create a frozen statue, it would be a relatively cool life, no pun intended. But, enough about his power, seeing as it was being put to a much better use at the moment to cheer up his depressed girlfriend. He placed the sculpture, a delicately carved swan, onto her gloved hand and smiled. It was the representation of the first time he had met her, in Professor Xavier's class almost a year and a half ago.

Meanwhile, Kitty Pryde sat in her room, spread out on her bed. She was currently, as usual, writing her in journal to keepsake the memories she had of Professor Xavier, Scott, and Jean. The past seven entries in her journal chronicled her life without three of her main new influences around in her life and noted the desperation of the other students to find some sort of solace in each other before all hope is completely lost in the mansion. She noted how most of the students had found themselves someone to talk to whenever they needed the other the most. It was a buddy system of sorts, and she was the only one without a buddy. There was only one other student in the entire school without a buddy. It was just her luck that it was the one guy she had been crushing on ever since her arrival at the mansion. She couldn't bring herself to talk to him any longer, now that she lost the confidence she had installed in herself when the Professor was around. He complimented her often, taking high remarks of her ability to learn quickly, her photographic memory, her near perfect intelligence.

There was a slight knocking at her door, one that shook her from her train of thought. She rose off of her bed, her large white sweater nowhere near close to fitting nicely on her body. The sweater was about three times her size, one that she still wore out of sheer appreciation for the one who gave her the gift, a belated birthday present. Her black jeans, taller than she, hit the floor right before her foot and grazed the wooden floor with each step she took. She moved swiftly to the door, and, once there, she turned the brass knob to reveal the one person she had least expected to see smiling at her. Marie. Half-heartedly, she was hoping that her crush would make it to visit her sometime soon, after all the news that they were the only two students to not pair up was spreading around like wildfire. Neverthless, Kitty opened the door further and allowed Marie entrance into her room.

"Its nice in here," Marie said politely, her Southern accent drawl coming forward.

"Thank you," Kitty replied softly, returning to her bed.

There was a brief moment of silence between the two girls, but they had turned to talk just at the same time and that had deferred them even longer. Kitty, though, was the first to break the awkward silence that had settled into the room.

"What did you come here for, Marie?"

"I just wanted to talk, Kit. After all, you and I were the hardest hit-"

"I don't want to talk," she instantly said, cutting halfway into Marie's reply.

"Why not?" Marie asked, now obviously frustrated with her friend.

"I just don't. Okay? Its not something you'd understand."

Marie moved over to Kitty's bed and sat beside her, smiling weakly. It was her turn to cheer the depressed Kitty, and she vouched that she was try to rouse the girl from some place other than her bedroom. She placed her hand on Kitty's shoulder, which elicited a very stern look from the fifteen-year-old girl in return. Marie backed off slightly, but she was determined to get Kitty to venture downstairs to the guy that wanted to talk to her the most. To the Piotr everyone knew that Kitty adored. He was waiting in the rec room, a carnation, Kitty's favorite flower, in hand, still too scared to go to her room on account of whatever response he would get from the other students and staff that remained.

"Look, Kit. You ought to come join us downstairs in the rec room. Y'know, its not the same without you, Pipsqueak."

"Don't start that this evening, Rogue," Kitty said, rolling her eyes while not looking at Marie.

The other older students sometimes had a bad habit of calling Kitty by the nickname of Pipsqueak as Scott had once so nicknamed her when they first met. She had cherished the name when Scott gave it to her, but now she hated it with such a fiery passion that it made her want to slap Rogue hard across the face for even mentioning it. If Rogue wanted to cheer Kitty up, why didn't she just mention that Piotr was downstairs waiting for her?

"Okay, fine. I think I should mention though," Marie said finally, rising from the bed and moving toward the door, "that Piotr is downstairs waiting for you."

Marie had, unknowingly, said the exact words that caused Kitty to shoot up from her spot on the bed. With a sleek smile over her shoulder, she exited the room and headed back downstairs to her Bobby, who was still in the courtyard. Kitty, on the other hand, was still there, looking dumbfounded by what it was that Marie had said. Wrapping the excess of the sweater around her body, Kitty stuffed her journal under her pillow, as usual, and she headed for the door, terribly confused and anxious. There was a flutter of feelings rioting down in her stomach at the moment as she headed down the staircase. Turning a couple of corners, she found herself in the doorway to the rec room. And for once, she believed what she saw. Piotr was there, tall, rugged, and handsome just as Kitty had always pictured him in her mind since the first day they met. She had been dreaming of this moment for some time now, and she finally found herself smiling for the first time since the tragedy that struck the mansion.

"Katya," Piotr whispered as she approached him, her smiling slowly fading into a look of confusion.

Kitty saw the flower that resided in his hand, the rosy red carnation that he had hand-picked from the garden outside with the permission of its sole caretaker, Ororo Munroe. She smiled and her blushed flushed a bright pink in color, her hand extended to his just as he offered her the carnation. Their hands brushed together, and, instead of taking the flower and running away like she had planned, he grasped her hand within his own and pulled her closer to him.

"Why do you insist on pulling away, Katya?" Piotr asked, his voice slightly raspy.

"I-"

"You don't know, do you?"

"I guess I did it because it was the easiest thing to do, and it scared me not to pull away."

"And you wanted to pull away from me just now after the flower, no?"

Kitty couldn't say no to him. In fact, she didn't really like lying to people, especially Piotr in this very instance, and she couldn't bear having someone like Piotr mad at her for lying about something completely stupid. She hinged at her knees and fell to the ground, sitting on her knees and placing her face in her hands. She began to sob lightly, seeing as he had a point. She just couldn't help herself anymore, and she knew that she was having problems with that sort of thing, but still she couldn't get over it. She was becoming a lot more fragile as the days went on, and his pointing out that she more commonly ran away from everyone wasn't helping her at all.

"Katya, I'm sorry," he told her, hinging at the knees and joining her on the floor.

_Do you still remember, how we used to be  
Feeling together, believe in whatever  
My love has said to me  
Both of us were dreamers  
Young love in the sun  
Felt like my Saviour, my spirit I gave you  
We'd only just begun_

Well, in all honestly, it was a little late for that because she had already started to cry, not that it made much of a difference anyway that he tried to wipe away her tears with his thumb. She looked up at him, her eyes crackling red from the production of her tears that fell down her cheeks and hit her shirt, causing a small stain around the neck line of her tee. Piotr wrapped his arms around her body, slightly confused by why she was getting a little more emotional than usual, but he didn't mind that he had to comfort her. Truthfully, he had wanted to comfort her and be her additional solace, but she wouldn't come around him for longer than two minutes so that he could mention it to her.

"Piotr, I should be the sorry one," she sighed softly. "I run away from everything, especially you, and now you know my one flaw."

Piotr let go of her briefly, grabbing the flower she had dropped on the floor, and rose to his feet. He extended his hand to her, the hand which she took to pull herself up off of the floor. It was then that he led her out to the courtyard, where Marie and Bobby left the bench upon their arrival through the large, wooden doorway. The two of them sat down together, both looking into the other's eyes with a look of compassion. One of them was bound to break the odd silence that settled between them, but who was courageous to speak first and confess the feelings that were hidden by a veil of eerie sadness.

"Piotr, I have to tell you," Kitty said, grabbing his hand. "Look, I'm sorry, and I know that this is awkward, but I can no longer stand this."

She paused slightly, while Piotr looked at her intently. What was she to say to him? She wasn't sure if she loved him yet, and therefore lying to him would be woefully wrong and a burden to carry until their next little confessional session.

"I've liked you, Piotr. I have since we met, but I've never known how to tell you. I-"

_Yes I still remember, every whispered word  
The touch of your skin, giving life from within  
Like a love song that I'd heard  
Slipping through our fingers, like the sands of time  
Promises made, every memory saved  
Has reflections in my mind_

"Shh," Piotr silenced her with a finger over her lips.

For a moment, Piotr leaned into Kitty and although she was a tad scared of what was to happen next, she did not pull or run away. He came so close to kissing her, or at least attempting to kiss her if one of the administrators were watching them secretly. Piotr's eyes closed, a reflex and impression of what was to come. She began to lean toward him, not that she had much further to go, but she continued until she was about to touch his lips. She too, closed her eyes, feeling the best she had for the first time in her life. But nothing happened. She felt nothing.

There was only the bitter cold air sweeping around the room with the aid of the ceiling fan that blew across her face when she regained all feeling throughout her body. One such feeling was that of someone shaking her, calling out something to her that which she didn't understand fully for a moment or two after she had regained consciousness. Her eyes fluttered open, shrouded by the long, thick brown hair that resided in front of her face, the same which she pushed out of her eyes and found Piotr Rasputin kneeling there in front of her. What he was calling, she now realized, was her name, or at least his nickname for her, Katya.

"Katya, are you okay? You were sleeping for a long time."

_Back where i belong now, was it just a dream  
Feelings unfold, they will never be sold  
And the secret's safe with me_

Kitty smiled softly, lifting herself off of her bed with the newfound, regained strength she had after falling asleep on her bed. A bit woozy at first, she stumbled, which caused Piotr to jump up and placed his hands on her sides in order to stabilize her body. The warmth of his palms radiated into the sides of her stomach, causing her to warm up. She was now unable to feel the cold of the ceiling fan, it was like it had stopped altogether with the heat the two of them shared. She, in an effort to see if her dream was not real, grabbed his hand from her own and placed hers inside of it. The confused expression that overcame Piotr's face was proof enough that she had only dreamt of her confession to him. It was a tragedy, though, that such a dream wasn't part of her reality.

"_Viva forever, I'll be waiting. Everlasting, like the sun. Live forever, for this moment. Ever searching, for the one_," Kitty whispered, the words slipped into her mind like a toxic poison into a drink.

"What?" Piotr asked, still very much confused and aghast to the events that followed her awakening.

It was then that Kitty realized what she had to do, figuring out that it was meant for her to be comforted by him, and she was about to take full advantage of this knowledge. She brushed her hair back over her shoulders and moved her fallen bangs out of her eyes so that he could see the true Katherine Pryde that was hiding back behind the hair and the veil of hidden sorrow that she had encircled around her own being. She smiled weakly for a brief second before she did the unimaginable. She stood up on the very tips of her toes and placed her lips atop his in a whirlwind of confusion and truth that was all being revealed.

"Katya," Piotr said, placing his arms around her body as he pulled away from her kiss. A smile spread over his face and his chin buried softly into her shoulder. It was the most perfect ending that Kitty could even think of, and, for now, she wasn't going to write it down in her journal.

"_Hasta manana,_" she whispered to his back, looking up at the ceiling. "_Always be mine._"


	3. Epilogue

The next few weeks around the Xavier Mansion were filled with its ups and downs. The students were still mourning the loss of three cherished professors, but the were working to restore the faith and ideals that were left behind. Marie D'Canto, Katherine Pryde, and their fellow older classmates, helped to comfort the younger students until they no longer needed the support that was provided. The school was almost back on its feet, and Ororo Munroe took the time start plotting out the new staff for the facility. That was, of course, before both Marie D'Canto and Katherine Pryde offered to help watch over the school in exchange for more training with their abilities. As Ororo was the eldest, and the most trained of the former Xavier staff, she reluctantly agreed to work with them and would pass on everything that Professor Xavier taught her.

As for the two girls, our story will first look at the girl that called herself Rogue. Marie D'Canto went on to help around the school, with the help of Ororo Munroe and Katherine Pryde. Her relationship with Bobby Drake grew stronger over the time she spent teaching in the school. She took over the position as the resident mathematics teacher, as it was her best and favorite subject at the school. Advanced in mathematics, she taught them absolutely everything she knew and was never bound to give up for anything. She was also taught to control her power, her leech-like stealing of another's life force and power. She also found the time to develop a certain pair of adhesive tape for her lips so as to not take Bobby's life force when she kissed him.

And what of Kitty Pryde, you may ask? Well, she took over the position of English and technology teacher around the school, and with all over her near perfect intelligence, she could not have known about the surprise that Piotr Rasputin had kept hidden from her. About four years after her joining the staff of the school, she was about to receive the shock of her life. On her twentieth birthday, his twenty-third, he burst into one of her classes, a class of about twenty students or so, and, in the presence of those students and also the other staff and faculty of the school that he had invited to join the surprise, he proposed to her on one knee. Graciously, Kitty accepted, and two weeks latter the planned for a late September wedding.


End file.
